


A King's Memories

by chamberlainislife



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kit's Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamberlainislife/pseuds/chamberlainislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit's father recalls many memories as he lies dying in his death bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Memories

As The King Albert lay on his deathbed waiting for his son, memories began racing through his head. But only happy ones.  He remembered playing with his mother in the royal gardens when he was barely 5 years of age. He loved his mother. She would always brush his golden curls and let him have extra dessert. She made him happy in the few years he knew her.  The next memories were of his father. After his mother’s death, his father locked himself away from the public and remained confined in the palace until his death when Albert turned 10. He still lived his father and they would done together or play board games, but the widowed King had nothing to love except his son, whom he lived dearly.  He remembered his 12th birthday. He woke up to many courtiers bowing before him. The head of his bedchamber came up to his bed and bowed before him and announced that his coronation would be that day. He chuckled as he remembered his reaction. The 12 year old had pulled the covers over his head and started to cry. But, the coronation had been magnificent and although the crown was heavy, he felt proud to have worn it in the presence of many nobles.  He also remembered when he first moved into the chamber he was in now. After the coronation ceremony, he was escorted to bed, but they passed his bedroom and into the King’s Bedchamber. He had seen all his clothing in the wardrobe and his toys and ships in the new bedroom. He had been put to bed with a grand ceremony and two trusted servants would pull his covers up and snuff out the candles. He remembered how strange he had felt in the new bed, and now he was dying in it.  His memories went further until he came to the one where he met his wife, Anna. She was a beautiful blonde like him. He was arranged to marry her, as all royals were. He remembered that he wasn’t fond of her attitude and wasn’t very close with her. But they had created 3 beautiful daughters. One older and a set of younger twins, but his wife died giving birth to them. He was saddened for a while until he was arranged to marry a new princess 3 years later.  One of his most precious memories were meeting kit’s mother. She was a Beautiful woman, with dark hair and Bright blue eyes. She also had a wonderful attitude and was very good at making all around her laugh. She was Italian and had a beautiful voice and she adored Alberts children. She treated them as if they were her own. The Kings favorite memory was when Kit was born. He had been overjoyed when the baby’s gender was announced. And he had been glad that his queen survived childbirth. He remembered the overjoyed feeling of holding kit for the first time. The memory of kit’s first cries made the king tear up. He knew that he would soon never see his son on earth again. Memories flashed through Albert’s head. From kit’s first steps to kit’s first horseback riding lesson. He had been and always been proud of his son’s accomplishments. There was a special memory when the king took his 9 year old on a hunting trip. There was another where 13 year old kit had his first fencing lesson. When the king saw his son come into the room, he immediately knew what he was going to say. He knew what his last gift to kit would be. Permission to marry his mystery princess. The one who forgets her shoe. And when kit curled up on his lap for the last time, Albert felt himself get lighter and his vision was block by a blinding white Light. And who did he see in that light? His Queen Antonia. “Come to me Albert. We are reunited.” At that, the king smiled and embraced his wife. As he and his wife looked down from heaven to watch their son, the king teared up at the sight of his son weeping on his lifeless body. “You’ll be a wonderful king , kit,” he said before entering the gates of heaven with his wife in arms.


End file.
